What's this life for?
by Trunksie Chick
Summary: Bulma's life has been really depressing. But after some very startling events, she is Taken by a certain Saiyan Prince who's only wish is to find happiness in his life. BV and its an AU. Ch. 3 up
1. In the Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ A/N: I'm just starting this cuz I came up with the idea and I wanted to play around with it. Well, I'll see where it goes. This is definitely an A/U. It's kind of weird how this happens. The Saiyans are about to attack, but it happens more later on in time. Goku- 29 Bulma- 31 Chi-Chi- 29 Gohan- 8 Vegeta- 35 "Talking" 'Thinking' /Telepathy/ -Bond Speaking-  
  
I know the ages are pretty off, but I can do what I want with them!  
  
Bulma was waiting in her office. Her two guards stood outside. It's been like this for days. Sitting in her office, just waiting. Nothing else to do. She walked outside of her office and nodded to the men. One of which she happened to be good friends with. The other was his son.  
Bulma has known Goku for almost all of her life. Since he found out that Bulma was being hunted, he knew he had to protect her. Bulma was the president of the world's largest company, Capsule Corp. Obviously; there were people who didn't like her. She started walking down the hallway to go home. Goku and Gohan walked behind her. She sighed. It's been almost a full week since someone had tried to assassinate her.  
When she got back to her house, she started cooking dinner. Chi-Chi was staying here as well. She didn't want to stay alone at the Son's home. Yamcha was waiting at the house for Bulma. They were going out, and had been for sometime. But what Bulma didn't know was that Yamcha was cheating on her with none other then Chi-Chi.  
Bulma sighed. 'I know something weird has been going on with Yamcha, but I just don't know what.' She was feeling very depressed. She decided that she was gonna let Chi-Chi cook dinner tonight. She looked at the other woman. "Chi-Chi. could you cook dinner tonight. I'm kind of tired." Chi-Chi nodded yes, and then continued what Bulma left for her.  
Bulma started up the stairs to her room. Goku followed her, just making sure there was no one around. When they were at her room, she closed the door and Goku stood outside. Bulma collapsed on her bed and started crying. Everything was going wrong in her life. Someone was trying to assassinate her, she had a good idea that her long-time boyfriend was cheating on her, her parents both died in a tragic car accident only a couple weeks ago, and she just felt alone.  
She sighed. She went into her bathroom and turned her shower on. She took off her clothes, leaving them on the floor. The water was nice and soothing to her. Then she looked at her razor. 'I could just end all this right now..' She started thinking. She grabbed her razor, and took off the blade. Tears came to her eyes. "This is it." She said to herself. She started cutting herself. The blood dripped down her arms quickly. Though, she wasn't losing a lot of blood.  
She started screaming and crying. Goku ran into her bedroom, hearing the crying, looking for an assassin. Then he realized the shower was on. He started banging on the door, because it was locked. "Bulma?" He asked. no answer. He knocked again. "Bulma?" No answer. He punched through the door, and opened it up. He opened the shower curtain, and Bulma was lying on floor of the bathtub, surrounded in blood. "BULMA!" Goku screamed.  
He picked up Bulma, and put a cover over her. He ran downstairs, carrying her down. "Chi-Chi! I found Bulma like this.. Could you find some senzu beans?" He said, trying to keep his cool. Gohan looked at her, and then his dad.  
"What happened, Daddy?" He asked, looking really concerned.  
"I don't know, Gohan. I heard a scream and I thought the assassin had come, but then she was alone, in her bathroom. She was holding onto this.." Goku held up a razor blade. "I think she hurt herself.." Goku said, looking at the almost lifeless body.  
Yamcha was in shock. He couldn't say anything. Chi-Chi ran into the kitchen. "I found some!!!" she said as she gave the bad to Goku. He took it in his hand and opened it. He took one out and placed it in her mouth. "You need to swallow it Bulma. Please live. You're my best friend. I need you to live."  
Bulma's eyes started to open. Goku stared at her, very relieved. Bulma looked up at Goku, and then started crying.. "Why does everything go wrong with my life!!?? Why do you do this to me, Kami? Why??"  
Then Goku noticed something. "Hey Yamcha. Do you feel that ki?"  
"Yeah Goku. I just noticed that." Yamcha replied.  
"Hey. I sense something too..." Gohan said. (A/N: In this, Piccolo never took Gohan off to train, but Goku has been training him, with the assistance of Piccolo, and Chi-Chi has her way with the studying as well.)  
"Chi-Chi. stay here and watch Bulma. I wanna go check this out." Goku said.  
"I'm going too." Yamcha said.  
"Me too!" Gohan added in.  
"Oh no you don't, Gohan! You're staying here with me and Bulma." Chi- Chi said.  
"But mom..."  
"No mister. You're staying here. It's final."  
It was too late anyways. Goku and Yamcha had already flown to wear they felt this new Ki. Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and Piccolo were already there. Then Goku realized something. It wasn't one new ki.. But three!  
"UH! What immense power!" Tien said.  
Goku pointed up to the sky. "Look!"  
Three pods shot across the sky. They were falling towards the earth.  
"That's where that strange ki is coming from!" Krillin said. They looked at the pods as they all crashed closed to where the Z team was standing.  
They all landed and the doors of the pods opened. The first one to come out is a very, very tall man who looks very similar to Goku, except with a lot longer hair and a tail. The next one to step out was even bigger, and bald. The third one to step out was shorter, but he looked fiercer then the other 2 combined.  
Goku looked at them. Then, amazingly, Gohan came flying over, carrying both Chi-Chi and Bulma. He landed next to his father. Bulma was in near perfect condition. She saw the three new men.  
The short one spoke. "Why isn't this planet destroyed yet?!"  
Then the tall one with a lot of hair. "Well, my prince, maybe these fools can answer your question."  
Then the 3 men noticed something about Goku. This time the tall bald one spoke. "Raditz! That one looks like you! Do you think it could be Kakkarot?"  
The short one spoke. "Kakkarot was a weakling, though he should've been able to take this planet. This one's power level 5000. Kakkarot couldn't have reached that."  
Bulma sighed. Then she noticed the short one of the men. 'He's kind of cute..' She thought.  
Raditz finally said something to the humans. "Hey you." He said pointing to Goku.  
"Uh... yeah?" Goku answered.  
"What's you're name?'  
"Son Goku. why?"  
"Hmh. Do you have a tail?"  
"Yeah."  
"You must be Kakkarot!"  
Bulma just noticed. "Hey! He looks like you, Goku!"  
Then, out of no where, Master Roshi steps in. "Goku. there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Your Grandpa Gohan said that he found you in a spaceship that had crash landed on earth. But you were hard to tame. Then one day, you fell on your head. Any other child would not have lived. But he cared for you, and afterwards, you became a sweet and caring boy." Then, Master Roshi disappeared.  
"So. what am I then?" Goku asked.  
The short one answered it. "I'll tell you what it makes you. One of the last few full blooded Saiyans. And I'm you're Prince, so you will pledge your alliance to me, or you will all die!!"  
The tall bald one started speaking. "But, Prince Vegeta. Don't you think we should've told Lord Frieza that we came here?"  
This furiated Vegeta. Vegeta powered up and then started making a ki blast. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" He yelled, and then Nappa was destroyed. The Z team was amazed at this display of power.  
Vegeta noticed Bulma. 'Amazing.. Blue is my favorite color. I never heard of an Earthling female with blue hair. She's amazing.. I'd love to hear her yelling my name..'  
Vegeta thought of an idea. He looked at Raditz.  
/Raditz/  
/Yes, my Prince?/  
/I think we should take the blue haired woman. I'd like her for my pet./  
/Would you like me to take her for you?/  
/Yes. I'm gonna find a place to hide/  
With that, Vegeta floated up into the air. He smirked. "So Earthlings, we plan on seeing you soon. And Kakkarot, we'll find you."  
Raditz went and grabbed Bulma. Vegeta went into his Pod. Bulma was struggling to get free. But Raditz took her in the Pod with her. The pods flew off. -=- 4 days later -=-  
The pods land. Vegeta gets out of his and looks at Raditz. Raditz gets out with Bulma. They are greeted by a blue man with green hair. "Zarbon." Vegeta growled.  
Zarbon walked over to Raditz and Bulma.. "My, my Vegeta. Do we have a new slave?" He started feeling Bulma's stomach the up to near where her breasts are. She took in a deep breath. She new this wasn't the time to mess around.  
"Woman! Get over here!" Vegeta ordered. Bulma just stared at him. Raditz pushed her a little bit. She walked over to Vegeta. He wrapped his tail around her and growled at Zarbon. "Keep your filthy hands off her! She's mine. I found her!"  
"Lord Frieza wishes to see you."  
"I'll see him when I see him! I'm going to bring her to my quarters first, and then I'll go see Lord Frieza!"  
Raditz sneered at Zarbon, but followed Vegeta. Vegeta picked up Bulma, and swung her over his shoulder. She was screaming, kicking and punching him. He just laughed at her feeble attempts to get free.  
They walked until they got to his quarters. Vegeta put Bulma down. He started smelling her. "Mmm. you smell wonderful, woman."  
"URG!" Bulma yelled, and hit Vegeta. "Don't you understand, I HAVE A FUCKING NAME! I'M BULMA! NOT WOMAN! BUL-MA!!!!"  
Vegeta just laughed at this. "Woman, I hope you just know you're making me want to fuck you even more. Now anyways, woman. I've got some more appropriate clothes in my closet.. Hmh. maybe I'll let you pick it out. Raditz. stay with my woman. I'll go see what Lord Frieza wish's." Vegeta leaned over to Bulma and forced a rough kiss on her. He moaned quietly.. 'That woman's wonderful. and she's all mine.'  
Vegeta pushed her back and then left. He walked down the many halls to Frieza's throne room. He immediately bowed down. "Lord Frieza. You bid to see me?"  
The white, purple, and pink lizard man looked at Vegeta. "So Vegeta. Found anything interesting on Earth?"  
"Yes, Lord Frieza. We found Raditz's brother Kakkarot. But I think I found a very prize possession. a blue haired Earth woman. I brought her back with me. would you like to see this woman?"  
"No, Vegeta. You take the woman. I'll allow you to keep her as a pet. Maybe you can even make her your mate if you wish it. But she'll just be a slave for now."  
"Yes, Lord Frieza. Is there anything else you bid?"  
"I want you to find more about Kakkarot. Like why he didn't destroy the Earth, like he was supposed to. But stay here a few days.. Then you must go back. Bring back Kakkarot with you."  
"Yes, Lord Frieza."  
With that, Vegeta bowed to Frieza and started walking away. He sighed. 'I'm the prince of all Saiyans, and what do I do? I get told what to do by a short lizard man with a big ego. Damn him. If only the planet Vegeta was still in existence.'  
He walked back into his room to find Raditz sitting down. "The woman is changing in the bathroom. I don't understand why she wouldn't change here like a normal being." Vegeta shrugged and sat down on his bed.  
Bulma came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black silk-like material mini skirt that had a small slit on one side. Her top was a blue tube top that had the Royal Saiyan emblem on it. It showed she was his property. Vegeta gasped at the sight of her.  
"You didn't have much of a choice in clothes. Forgive me if I feel like I'm being used for my looks, Vegeta." She trailed off.  
"You do not refer to him as Vegeta!" Raditz screamed. "He is the prince of all Saiyans, show him your respect!!"  
"Well, until he starts calling me Bulma, I'm going to call him Vegeta!"  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "Come here, woman." He ordered. Bulma sighed and walked over to him. He grabbed her around the waist and forced her to sit on his lap. "That's better." He grumbled as he started smelling her. "You can stand outside, Raditz."  
"Yes, Sir." Raditz replied, as he stood up and went outside of the room, the door closing behind him.  
Vegeta started rubbing Bulma's thighs. She quietly moaned. Vegeta nuzzled her neck. "Your scent is intoxicating, woman. You should feel honored. You're going to be the new royal concubine." With that he picked her up off of his lap and put her on the bed. He started ripping her clothes off, and she was screaming. Vegeta looked into her eyes. He then noticed how sad her eyes were.  
He could see such tragedy, such anguish in her eyes. She looked back into his. There was so much anger and pain in his eyes. He suddenly looked away. He now realized why he liked her. It wasn't the scent, it wasn't the blue hair. It was the fact that she seems to have gone through as much of a painful life as him.  
Bulma started tearing. Vegeta looked back at her. "Woman. I will not harm you. I think I understand more then you think I do."  
Bulma understood what he was saying. But Vegeta continued. "I may be the Prince of all Saiyans. but Saiyans are a dying race. My self, Raditz, and Kakkarot are the last of the fool blooded Saiyans. My planet, Planet Vegeta, was blown up a long time ago when I was just a boy. Raditz, Nappa, and my self were the only survivors, or so we thought. Kakkarot survived as well, but he's weak. He's only a third class Saiyan. Just like his older brother, Raditz."  
Vegeta sat up next to where Bulma was laying. She sighed. "I come from Earth's richest family. It's not easy. My parent's were abusive to me, and they died. My current, uh well not really boyfriend anymore, but he ended up cheating on me with Goku's wife, Chi-Chi. damn him. my parents died, and just recently, someone on Earth had been trying to kill me. I would've gladly done it myself, and I tried. But I guess Kami had other plans for me. You see?" She held out her arms where the cut marks were. He sighed.  
He took her in his arms. She continued crying. He sighed. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He would not share her with anyone else.  
  
So.. What do you guys think? When I first started writing this, I wasn't sure how long it was gonna be. But now that I think about it. This may end up being pretty long. I'm still gonna work on Hawaiian nights, for those of you who like it, but I really like this story. R & R please! 


	2. Why me?

Disclaimer: If you buy me DBZ, I will own it.. But you probably won't (  
  
Bulma was lying on the bed of her "new" quarters. She was thinking of all that had gone on in the past few days. Someone had attempted to murder her, she tried to kill herself, and then she was kidnapped by the Saiyan Prince.. Vegeta. Though what was most curious about it, though, was she was referred to as a concubine. though she has not been used as one.  
'He is kind of cute. for a selfish bastard.' He may not be using her for sex. but he's still selfish. Just as she was thinking, his royal highness walked into his room. "Woman. get off the bed." She sighed. She had just woken up. Bulma jumped off the bed. She was wearing a blue night gown, which was very revealing.  
Vegeta sat down on a leather chair. "Come here woman." He sighed. Bulma had been starting to get used to his demands. they weren't hard. She walked over to Vegeta and sat on his lap. 'It's like he wants to act tough, but he's so gentle around me.' Vegeta put his arms around her waist. She laid her head against his chest.  
A young looking, purple woman came in, followed by several other of her race, all holding trays of food. They put them in front of Vegeta. He started growling at them, and they quickly ran out of the room. Bulma got one of the plates and started feeding a grape like fruit to Vegeta.  
Once she was finished feeding him, she ate a little herself. Then Vegeta stood up, with Bulma falling off of his lap. She looked down at the floor. "Woman. go take a shower and get dressed. We're going someplace today."  
Bulma perked up at this. "Where're we going?" Vegeta smirked.  
"If you get excited, I won't bring you. Understand?"  
"Yes"  
"We're going to Earth. I need to talk to Kakkarot."  
"You mean we're going to see Goku?! On Earth!!??" Bulma cried.  
"Yeah. I told you not to get excited.. I guess we're not going. I'll go. Anyways." He started thinking. 'She'll be safer here, anyways.'  
"Fine! I will stay here!"  
-=- Later that day.-=-  
Vegeta had left already. Raditz was staying with her. "So." Raditz started. Bulma was lying on the bed. She was almost in tears. Though he might be cheating on her, she missed Yamcha. "What's the matter with you?"  
"Yamcha.." She was in tears at saying his name.  
"What's a Yamcha?" Raditz questioned. But as she started answering, the door opened, and in walked Frieza. He smirked at the sight, A beautiful, blue haired maiden, and then big he-man Raditz. Raditz immediately went on a knee and looked down. Bulma just looked curiously. 'She's got spunk. not bowing down to me! The greatest ruler of the universe!'  
"How dare you not bow before me, you feeble human!" Frieza said. Bulma was startled. Raditz looked at her, grabbed her from off the bed. "That's better! Did Vegeta go, monkey boy?"  
"Yes, Lord Frieza." Raditz answered.  
"Good. Now you." He pointed to Bulma. "Will come with me." Raditz looked at Bulma. He pushed her towards Frieza. She was shaking in his presence. He may be an ugly lizard man, but she knew not to tick him off.  
Frieza wrapped his tail around her waist. She cringed, hoping he wasn't going to do what she thought he was gonna do. Frieza smirked. "That is all, monkey boy. I'll send for you when I'm done with her." Raditz sighed. He remembered the last time Frieza used on of Vegeta's concubine's.  
Frieza had wrapped his arm around her, and started walking out of the room. He dragged her behind him. She sighed, knowing she couldn't fight him. He smirked. He dragged her to his throne room, and sat on his throne. He threw her on the floor and looked at what she was wearing. "ZARBON!" He yelled. The blue alien man came up to Frieza and bowed.  
"Yes, Lord Frieza?"  
"Take the woman and put her in more appropriate clothes. And make sure she bathes! She stinks of monkey."  
With that, Zarbon picked up Bulma and threw her over his shoulder. She just lay limply. She was getting used to being taken everywhere in this fashion.  
When Zarbon stopped walking, they were in a fairly large room. He put her down. "Take off your clothes, bitch." She looked up at him, not know what to do. "I said, TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES, BITCH!" She was terrified. Since she wasn't taking off her clothes, Zarbon decided he would do the honors. He ripped her shirt off and threw it across the room. He then proceeded to rip off her bra and skirt. Then, he ripped off her panties, leaving her in the nude. She blushed, and tried to cover herself. "Don't do that, bitch. You're much to pretty for that." He said playfully, grabbing her arms.  
He moved closer to her, and started nuzzling her. She took a big gulp. He then grabbed her chin and started forcing his tongue down her throat. She nearly gagged. She started crying. She was afraid and ashamed. (A/N: I'm not going to vivid in this, just because I don't want anyone to get offended. Rape is a scary thing.)  
-=- 2 hours later-=-  
'I look like a slut.' She thought to her self. She was wearing a black mini skirt, and there was a slit that made it all the more revealing. Her top was nothing more then a black bra. They had put a black leather collar on her neck, and wrapped purple beads around her stomach.  
She was sitting on Frieza's lap. He had one arm wrapped around her waist. The other was on her thigh, slowly moving its way up her body. She felt like a cheap whore. "Zarbon! Get that low class monkey in here!"  
"Yes, Lord Frieza." Zarbon smirked at Bulma. She was terrified of him. In a couple minutes though, everything would be all better.  
Raditz walked in and bowed. Frieza shoved Bulma off of his lap. "You can take her back now." Zarbon smirked at the girl. Raditz nodded, and Bulma ran towards Raditz. She ran past Zarbon, who gave her but a slap while she was running. Both Frieza and Zarbon laughed as she ran back to Raditz. Raditz looked at her, and then took her arm to leave. He could smell sex on her.  
As soon as they got back to Vegeta's quarters, she fell down on the floor in tears. Raditz guessed what happened. "Did they hurt you?" He asked.  
Bulma looked up at him. She could see that he really cared. "Yes. They were beating me and that evil, vile, blue man. He. He." she gulped and started her tears again. "He raped me!"  
Raditz shook his head. "This always happens. Believe me. You aren't the first, and you most certainly not be the last woman that those to abuse.. I remember Vegeta's last concubine. She was really sweet and beautiful." He sighed.  
Bulma looked at him curiously. "What happened?"  
"You don't want to know.. Anyways, I think you should take a shower. you know. cleanse your self of that filth."  
"I think I will. anyways. these clothes are awful. They just make me feel worse." She sighed as she went into the bathroom. She took off the skirt and the bra. She couldn't figure how to get the collar or beads off though. She assumed that they were locked on her. She turned the shower on and waited for it to get to the right temperature. She got in.  
She started washing her hair. "Damn those stupid aliens!" She said to herself. "Well, with the exception of Raditz and maybe even Vegeta." She smiled as she thought of Vegeta. But then she was saddened. 'What will he do when he finds out what happened?' She started crying. Her life was just getting worse by the day.  
She got out of the shower and dried off. She put on a blue robe, and went out to find some clothes. She picked out a blue dress; it was the least slutty outfit she could find. She went back in the bathroom to get dressed. She took off the robe, and then noticed something. She was very bruised. All over her body, she was covered in bruises. She started crying. She put the dress on, and then started searching the bathroom for something sharp.  
She didn't find anything. But then she saw the mirror 'Maybe if I throw something at that, then maybe I can use piece from that.' She picked up a box-like thing. It was heavy, she threw it at the mirror, and it shattered. She heard a muffled voice from outside.  
"Are you ok in there, woman?" Raditz asked.  
"Yes!"  
She sighed; as she heard the footsteps go away from the door. She picked up some of the broken glass and then started making cuts all over her body. her arms, her legs, her stomach, her chest. Then she fell down to the ground in a pool of her own blood.  
Raditz heard a thump and decided to check out what it was. He knocked on the door. "Woman? Are you alright?" There was no answer. "Woman! Answer me!" He barked. No response. He punched a hole through the door, and the opened it up. He couldn't believe what he saw. There was the woman, lying on the floor in her own blood.  
He picked her up and ran out of the room frantically. He started running towards the medical lab. As soon as he got there, he opened up a regeneration tank. This one was a new version of the old one. It held all the DNA of all known races in the universe. He put her down in it, and hoped it would work. He closed it, pushed some buttons, and it started filling up. He sighed.  
-=- On Earth -=-  
Vegeta had finally made it to Earth. He landed in nearly the same spot as the last time, and was greeted by Goku. He looked at Goku as he got out of his pod.  
"Kakarot! I need to talk to you!"  
Goku looked at him strangely. "My name is not Kakarot! It's Goku!"  
"Look Kakarot, I don't have time for this childish game! Earth is in danger!"  
Goku looked at him. "Really?" (A/N: I know Goku is like one of the greatest fighters ever, but we all know how naïve he is..)  
"Yes, Kakarot! I need you to come with me! We can destroy the enemy." Vegeta gags at what he's about to say. "Together."  
"OK! Lets go. Where're we going?"  
"I need you to come with me, baka!"  
"Ok, ok! Let's go."  
The two Saiyan warriors got into the very small pod. Vegeta gulped. this was going to be one hell of a trip.."  
  
Well. what do you think of chapter 2? Good, right? Yeah, well please R & R! I'll love you if you do!! Bye bye! 


	3. The Death of a Saiyan

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I do own a Goku action figure though. yeah!! Warning: This chapter might get a little angstyish. What's this life for?  
  
Vegeta and Kakkarot managed to make it back to Frieza's Planet with out killing each other. The first thing they did was go to Vegeta's quarters. They walked down the many halls until they saw Raditz standing outside of Vegeta's room.  
He bowed. "It's good to see you back, my prince. The woman has been having some problems." Raditz lowered his head and opened the door for Vegeta to go in. Kakkarot followed Vegeta in. They found Bulma lying on the bed, sleeping. She was wearing a short, white dress. She was kicking around, looking as if she was having the worst nightmare of her life. Vegeta ran to the bed and put his rough hand on her cheek to try and calm her down.  
She sat up in bed at his touch. She looked around, and then noticed that he was sitting on the bed next to her. She looked into his eyes and started crying. He sighed and stood up. Kakkarot looked at her. She hadn't noticed him yet. "Bulma?" He asked.  
She looked away from Vegeta to find her beloved Goku. She jumped out of Vegeta's arms and rushed to Goku to give him a hug. "I've missed you so much! You have no idea! So much shit is going down! Kami, why does all this shit happen to me?!"  
Vegeta glared at Kakkarot. Kakkarot pushed Bulma off of him, but smiled. He whispered to her "I think Vegeta's jealous."  
"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M JEALOUS? SHE IS MY SLUT AND I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT WITH HER!"  
Kakkarot backed away from Bulma and then sat down on a chair. Vegeta walked back to Bulma, and then noticed something about the way she smelt. Though it was tough to pick up.  
"Why the hell do you smell like Zarbon. and Frieza?" Bulma started crying again. Vegeta made a connection. He grabbed Bulma and picked her up. He remembered she was fragile, and pulled her into the bathroom. He locked the door and decided to take a look at her. He was very, very angry. In fact, it was beyond anger. It was pure hate and rage.  
"Take off you clothes woman. Let me make sure you are ok."  
She nodded and took off the white dress. She was naked underneath it. He had already seen the cuts on her arms before she had taken off the dress, but those were self-inflicted. He sighed as he looked over her naked body. There were bruises on her breasts, stomach, thighs, and neck. She turned around and there were scars on her back from what looked like a whip. He sighed as he pulled her closer to him. He started rubbing her stomach gently, as if it would make it better.  
He knew Frieza. Frieza was just using her to get to him. He wouldn't stand for it. 'I know why you do this,' He started thinking. 'But it will not work. It hasn't worked in the past and it won't work now.'  
He sighed again as he let go of her. "Get dressed woman. I'll be back soon. I need to take Kakkarot to Frieza."  
He opened the door and left the bathroom. Kakkarot was still in the chair. "Get up, you baka. I need to take you to Frieza."  
Kakkarot got out of the chair and followed Vegeta. They went through the winding halls, to finally get to the 'throne room'. Zarbon was standing by the door inside the room. Zarbon smirked at Vegeta. "That woman of yours is something else, Vegeta! Boy, she is tight! She was definitely a good fuck." He then started laughing. Vegeta smirked at him. He walked towards him and punched him in the groin, then again in his head. Zarbon fell over in pain, and Vegeta smirked. Frieza fell over laughing at the sight. Vegeta bowed down, and Kakkarot followed.  
Vegeta frowned, and said sarcastically, "You honor us with your presence, Lord Frieza. I am back, and this here is Kakkarot."  
Frieza looked at Kakkarot. He smirked. "So you are Kakkarot? Well, you're in luck. I've decided to be generous and let you choose. You can join with Vegeta and serve under me, or you can die on your worthless planet Earth with the rest of the humans." He paused. "Well, all of them except for that one that I fucked a couple days ago. Man, she was a good fuck."  
Steam started coming out of Vegeta's ears. He tried to calm himself down. 'Frieza's just trying to get to me.' He thought.  
"Why would you destroy all the humans?" Kakkarot asked.  
Frieza fell over and laughed. "That's a good one!"  
Kakkarot looked at him, wondering. "What's a good one?"  
Frieza then started wondering. "You are Kakkarot, right?"  
Kakkarot shrugged. "My name is Son Goku. I help protect the Earth."  
Vegeta slapped his head. "Yes, Lord Frieza, this is Kakkarot. He is Raditz's brother. You know how that family is."  
"Oh yes. That explains it. Well, I guess since he doesn't really have any brains and he's not that strong we may as well destroy him. You may leave now, Vegeta. Kakkarot, you stay here."  
As Vegeta left, several guards entered the room. The next thing Vegeta heard was a ki blast, then a scream from Kakkarot, then Frieza's laughter. He ran into Zarbon as he left. This time Vegeta smirked. "Don't say a word, Zarbon." He said with an unusual coolness around his words. Zarbon got a bit nervous.  
"FINAL FLASH!" He yelled, and it hit Zarbon. It went right through his chest, and he fell over, dead. "That's what you get for messing with my woman, Zarbon. He smirked as he walked back to his room.  
Raditz was standing outside, like usual. "Raditz. we're the only one's left."  
"The only what?"  
Vegeta smacked his head. "We're the only full blooded Saiyans left. Kakkarot's brat is part Earthling. Kakkarot is dead. Frieza killed him. But I also just killed Zarbon. That's what he gets for messing with my woman." He sighed as he walked into the room to see his woman.  
She was sprawled out over the bed, looking very depressed. Then she noticed Vegeta had walked in, and her face lit up a little bit. She jumped off the bed to look at Vegeta. She looked into his eyes. They were sad and hurt. He looked back into her eyes. Her eyes were tired and pained. Then she noticed that Goku wasn't there.  
"Where's Goku?"  
"He's dead."  
"No really. where's Goku?"  
Vegeta was getting frustrated. "WHAT DID I SAY? KAKKAROT IS DEAD!"  
Bulma looked down at her feet and started crying. "Goku is my best friend. He can't be."  
"Well to bad, woman. Frieza killed him. And he has terrible plans for your planet."  
"What is that bastard going to do to Earth!!!?" She demanded. Vegeta sighed and sat down on his chair. He motioned for her to come and sit on his lap. She wandered to his chair and sat, looking in his eyes. He tried not to look into her eyes.  
"Woman, he's going to eliminate your race. Well, everyone except you." He was going to finish, what he said, about the woman being a good fuck, but she had just lost her best friend and he didn't want to hurt her at all. He just wrapped his arms around her and sighed. 'She is the only one who really understands.'  
She leaned into his chest. His touch was comforting. She thought back a bit. 'When I was with Yamcha, I never felt this comfortable. We fucked and all, but really, there was no connection. Now with Vegeta, I haven't even done anything except a couple of kisses I was forced into. and we have something I could never have possibly had with Yamcha. This feels so right. But everything else in my life is totally wrong.' She sighed.  
Vegeta started rubbing her stomach. He sighed as he started to think. 'Why does all this shit have to happen? Why couldn't Frieza just have never existed and then I could have just lived on Planet Vegeta and then I would be King of all Saiyans one day. But of course, if that had happened, I would have never met the woman. Kami, she is beautiful. She's smart too, and she understands me.'  
He nuzzled his face into her neck. Just as he was doing this, Raditz walked in. "Prince Vegeta, would you like to eat now? I'll send for food."  
Vegeta nodded as Raditz let him and his woman. He started licking her neck, where he bruises were. She started purring, moving further into Vegeta's lap. He wrapped his tail around her waist. She smiled. It was the first time she smiled in months. She turned her head to Vegeta as she smiled. He looked into her eyes. 'She's even more beautiful when she smiles.'  
"What is it?" He asked nicely, (a/n: well, nicely for him. I don't think it is part of Vegeta's personality to be nice.)  
"Nothing." She smiled more.  
"Woman, what is it?!" He started to demand.  
She wrapped her arms around him. "Well, I've just been thinking. All the chaos I've gone threw. After dating this guy for years, I find out we really aren't meant for each other." She paused. "It's amazing. I'm supposed to be your concubine. but you don't use me for that purpose. I just wonder why that is."  
Vegeta smirked. "Well, that's easy. I'm not lowly like Frieza is. He just uses women. I have more honor then that. I don't use women. I like my women to give themselves to me willingly, not forced, and not out of fear either."  
Bulma smiled. From her first thoughts of Vegeta, she would have never thought of him as an honorable man. She smiled again, as she turned in the chair so she was sitting on his lap and facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. He smirked, and started kissing back. He moved his hands so they were gently placed on either side of her waist. She quietly purred at his touch. She brought herself closer to his body, still entranced by his kiss. The doors to the room opened and Raditz walked in followed by a bunch of servants who were carrying plates and plates of food. They broke off their kiss as the plates were put in front of the chair. Bulma grabbed a plate that had a lot of bread on it, broke off a piece, and offered it to Vegeta. He opened his mouth, and she placed it in it. She took the other piece and fed it to herself. She continued feeding him and herself in this manner until all the food was gone.  
Vegeta put his arms around Bulma, stood up, and carried her over to the bed. He placed her gently on the bed. He took off his armor and spandex suit to reveal only blue boxers. He lied on his tummy. "Woman. give me one of those things again. what's called."  
"The one where I rub your back?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Its called a message, or a back rub." She replied, smirking.  
"Well, do it woman!"  
She sighed as she sat to the side of him and started working at his back. His muscles started relaxing at her gentle touch. People came into get the plates. Neither of the two noticed it, though.  
Vegeta started falling asleep. When Bulma noticed he was asleep, she turned out the lights and got into the bed. She pulled the covers over their bodies and fell into a deep sleep. -=- Vegeta's Dream-=-  
All he could see was darkness, but he could sense a very familiar presence in it.  
"Vegeta." A low, but very familiar voice said.  
"Father?"  
"Yes brat. Listen to me. I know this is a difficult time."  
"Father, how can you talk to me? You're dead!"  
"Just listen to me! You are going through a difficult time, but it is the prophecy that you are going to reach Legendary. You will make it, brat."  
The presence disappeared. He was left a lone in his regular dreamless sleep.  
  
-=- Bulma's dream-=-  
Bulma found herself in her house back on Earth. But she was the only person there. She walked around, searching for someone else, and was unsuccessful. She went out into a garden, where there was a single rose bush growing. On the rose bush was a single, red rose. She walked over to the bush and sat in front of it on a bench. She just stared at the bush.  
  
In the morning, Vegeta woke up first. He remembered what his father told him. He saw Bulma next to him, looking very content in her sleep. He slid over to her side of the bed and wrapped his tail around her. Then he put his head on her chest and drifted back into his dreamless sleep.  
  
So. like this chapter? It took a couple hours, and a lot of contemplating, but I did it! R & R, be nice, and I'll love you forever. 


	4. To Earth

What's this life for? Chapter 4 Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Vegeta woke to Bulma's crying. She was sitting at the edge of the bed. Vegeta did not stir. He was listening to her quietly talk to herself. "I know this is all my fault. Kami, my dad told me everything was my fault when I was little. He always blamed everything on me. Then when he died, Yamcha was always the one to blame everything one me. Not only that, he was cheating on me. And with Goku's wife as well. Poor Goku. I wish he was still alive. He always had a way of making life seem worth living. Oh! And think of poor Gohan! His mom was cheating on his dad, and his dad is now dead!!! The poor kid. I wonder who'll look out for him."  
  
Bulma continued crying. "Why is my life so messed up? Why does all this shit happen to me? If I ended it all now, I wouldn't have to deal with it. At least then I could be with Goku, he's the only person who ever gave a damn about me. But now he's dead. I should just end this misery right now."  
  
As she said that, Vegeta put his hand on her back. She jumped a little at his touch, but she calmed down. She laid back down in bed next to him. She didn't want to be here. She continued crying, nearly hysterical. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Vegeta did understand what she was going through. He wanted to comfort her, but this was the only way he knew how too. Her touch was comforting to him as well. He wished he could make everything just disappear. He wished that he could bring Kakarot back to life just to make her happy. He wished that he could destroy that Yamcha guy for hurting her. But these were just mere wishes and he couldn't change her past, just like he couldn't change his past.  
  
He pulled her closer to him. She took in a deep breath. "Vegeta?"  
  
"What do you want, woman?"  
  
She was still crying a little bit. "Th-thank y-you."  
  
"Hmph." He knew what she was talking about. She knew he was trying to comfort her. He had begun to grow a bit cold towards her. It was ever since the day after Goku died that he started getting colder towards her, but she didn't know why. At first he was a bit gentler. He was always rude though. She shrugged and just moved closer to him. She fell back asleep in his arms.  
  
Bulma woke up to hearing some hustling in the room. She sat up to see Vegeta and Raditz talking. Vegeta looked over to Bulma and smirked. "It's about time you woke up, woman. This food isn't feeding me itself!" Raditz laughed at his comment, and Vegeta just gave him a look.  
  
Bulma yawned as she got out of bed. She ran over and sat on Vegeta's lap and started picking up plates of food. She went through this same ritual every meal. Vegeta continued talking to Raditz, in between bites.  
  
"So what I was saying is that I think I know how we can get rid of Frieza." Vegeta continued.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well, you know the legends, that the 21st heir to the throne of Vegeta is supposed to be the legendary super Saiyan. And I just happen to be the 21st heir to the throne. So I think maybe if I train harder I might be a super Saiyan."  
  
"But how will we know if you become a super saiyan?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Vegeta had finished eating. He looked at Bulma and smirked. "Get off my lap, woman."  
  
"Not unless you call me by my name, Veggie-Weggie." Steam started to come out of Vegeta's ears. Raditz laughed.  
  
"What did you call me, woman?"  
  
"Veggie-Weggie doesn't like his name?"  
  
Vegeta groaned and pushed her off his lap. "I don't have time for your games, woman. If you don't start addressing me as 'My Prince' or 'Master', I will make sure your life is more hellish." Vegeta smirked. She knew he wouldn't do anything terrible to her. He has showed he cares about her, but there is a limit to some things, like embarrassing him in front of a low class idiot weakling, even though that low class idiot weakling was the only other full blooded surviving member of his race.  
  
She smirked back at him "Yes, my prince." She answered sarcastically.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Woman, take a shower. Then help Raditz take the dishes back to the kitchen. Then I want you to come with him to me. I am going to train with him and I don't want you running around causing trouble."  
  
She gave him an awkward look and then shrugged. She ran into the bathroom, after selecting a black mini skirt, black tube top and black panties.  
  
When she finally emerged from the bathroom, Raditz was waiting for her. She smiled at him. He shrugged. Bulma picked up a couple dishes and Raditz got the rest. They brought them to the kitchen, and then they went to the training room.  
  
Vegeta was waiting for them in the room. It was a small, white room. There was a side room that had what looked like a glass window in it. There were weapons, armor, and chairs to sit in. Vegeta grabbed Bulma and sat her down in the room. She was a bit shocked at his aggression, but she just sat down and watched.  
  
Vegeta closed the door behind him as he left. He didn't want Bulma to hear what Raditz and himself were planning. He took a fighting stance, as did Raditz. "So, have you gotten any information about the change of plans Frieza was talking about?"  
  
"I heard something about going to Earth. Something about gaining immortality from these things called dragonballs." (A/N: I know Frieza went to Namek and looked for the dragonballs, but this is my story, remember?)  
  
Vegeta lunged towards Raditz and started to attack. "Dragonballs? What the hell is a dragonball? Find that out. They may be an advantage to us."  
  
"Yes, sir." Raditz replied, dodging his attacks.  
  
Vegeta continued attacking (A/N: I'm not good at describing attacks. I mean I can say what kind of attack it is, but I know not everyone out there does martial arts like I do, and anyways, I don't think that Vegeta would be doing any kind of Earth Martial art. cuz we're all so dmaned weak, right?) Just as he was about to do a big bang attack, Frieza walked in the room, followed by Dodoria.  
  
"VEGETA!" Frieza screamed. He didn't look very upset, just kind of annoyed.  
  
Vegeta and Raditz both took a knee. They bowed their heads down. "Yes, Lord Frieza?"  
  
"You are really in for a treat today! I wasn't you and Raditz to go back to Earth. I won't you to destroy all the Earthlings, well except for that one." He said pointing to Bulma, who was still sitting in the room. "I've decided you can keep her. It would be nice to preserve some of her race. Oh yes, and if you find any other suitable women, bring them back with you. Actually, if you find anyone suitable for slavery. bring them back. We need some more kitchen boys, I've been told. Oh, and I want you to find these things called dragonballs." He paused. "There are seven of them. I need them for something. I guess you'll need a bigger ship, so take one of the bigger ones instead of the pods." Frieza turned his back and walked away. "You can bring the Earth women with you, if you want." Vegeta growled.  
  
As Vegeta and Raditz stood up, Bulma rushed out of the room. "What happened?" Vegeta scowled. Damn the inquisitive earth people!  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma. "Do you know anything about a thing called 'Dragonballs'?"  
  
"Yes! Actually, I do. There are seven of them. If you collect them all, The Dragon Lord Shenlong will appear. He will grant you any wish in his power, but only one. When Goku and I were younger, we looked for them. I made this Dragonball radar, which helped me find them. People usually ask for power or money. But Goku and I have used them for like bringing people back from the dead, but you can only ask the same wish once. If you ask it to raise someone from the dead once, you cant ask for that person to be raised from the dead again. But, you can ask for that person to be raised from the dead again if you say like "Bring back whoever was killed by Frieza" or something like that. Oh yeah, and they can only be used one time only, then you have to wait for them to spread back across the Earth and wait another year before you can make a wish again."  
  
Vegeta got an idea. "Raditz, maybe I can ask for immortality and then I will be able to crush Frieza!"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Raditz agreed.  
  
"Oh yeah, and woman, you're coming with us. Maybe you can help us with something." Bulma shrugged. "What are you doing on Earth, anyways?"  
  
"We are supposed to wipe out your race, and bring back some slaves and the dragonballs."  
  
Bulma looked shocked. "C-can I help you pick out the 'slaves'? I have some people who have been really good to me and I would like it if I c-could see them again."  
  
"Alright, woman." Vegeta shrugged. Bulma ran towards him and nearly pounced on him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gave her a disgusted look. Raditz laughed. Vegeta sighed. "But woman, if you want to continue living, you will never do that again."  
  
So the 3 left Frieza ship in a smaller one. There was several rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, a training room, and a room where all the controls were. They;d be at Earth in about 2 days. Bulma was about to go to the kitchen to start cooking, because neither of the men could.  
  
She sighed as she started thinking. 'I'll be able to get Chi-Chi and Gohan off of Earth. I should get Krillin, Tien, Pu'ar and Chaouzu as well. Maybe Lunch would be helpful as well. (A/N: Launch, I guess some people call her. you know the girl who's personality changes every time she sneezes and is obsessed with Tien.) I'm definetly not saving Yamcha. the bastard. I know Chi-Chi was the one he was cheating with, but Chi-Chi is my friend and she still is Goku's wife. We'll find out how to get Goku back. Maybe we can use the dragonballs to get him back!!!' She smiled as she thought and continued to cook. She was making grilled cheese sandwiches by the plateful. She also had a big thing of tomato soup s well. (A/N: Don't ask me how she got them on a place where they probably don't even exist.)  
  
Then she heard something she thought she'd never hear again. /Bulma? Can you here me?/  
  
/Is that you Goku? I thought you were dead? How can you talk to me if you're dead.?/  
  
/Well, I'm on King Kai's planet. He's training me until Chi-Chi and Gohan and the rest of the gang find the dragonballs. There are gonna wish me back to life and I'll be on Earth. Are you ok? They haven't hurt you have they?/  
  
/Vegeta and Raditz have been very kind to me. Frieza. He hurt me./  
  
/Urg! When I come back to life I'll make sure he pays for hurting you! He shouldn't mess around with people!/  
  
/Goku, there's something important I need to tell you. I'm on my way to Earth now with Vegeta and Raditz. They are going there to collect all the dragonballs and then they are going to destroy all of the humans, except for the few who I select. I hope that Gohan and Chi-Chi and the rest find the Dragonballs soon. I think we are going to need all the help we can get./  
  
/Ok Bulma. I need to continue training, but I hope I see you soon. Bye./  
  
Bulma snapped back into reality at the sound of Vegeta's angry voice. "Are you finished cooking woman?! I'm fucking starving and if you don't hurry up and give me food soon I'll make you watch me kill your friends!" Bulma gulped. She grabbed a couple of trays of the sandwiches and ran towards Vegeta's room, then ran back to the kitchen, grabbed some for Raditz and brought it to his room, Then she grabbed 2 bowls of soup and put them in Vegeta's room and then got one for Raditz. She returned to Vegeta's room and sat on his lap and started feeding him.  
  
She sighed as she finished feeding the hungry Saiyan. He put his arm around her lower back as he finished eating. "Listen woman. I know I've been nasty to you recently, but I need to admit something to you." Bulma looked up into his eyes. "Um. I don't know what the Earth custom of having mates are. but its my custom to choose who it is. and well I want you to be my mate."  
  
Bulma was shocked. Yes, he was definetly blunt about somethings. Bulma smiled. "Do I have a choice?"  
  
"No. But when you're my mate, we wont have to worry about Frieza causing harm on you anymore. But we can also wait till you're ready for the mating ceremony."  
  
"Ok." Bulma was a bit shocked. So, she wasn't doomed to be a slut for the rest of her life. She'll be a princess. Of a race that only has 3 members, oh well.  
  
Vegeta grabbed her as he stood up. He put her on the bed. He took off his armor and laid on the bed. "Give me one of those massage things again." He demanded. She sighed.  
  
"Oh, and you know what happened to Goku?"  
  
"What happened to that baka?"  
  
"After Frieza killed him, he went to this guy named King Kai who is training him. Chi-Chi, his wife, or I guess as you'd say it, 'Mate', is going to get the dragonballs to revive him."  
  
"Ok, I guess. that means instead of 2 Saiyans left there'll be 3. More people for me to rule over."  
  
Vegeta sighed. 'Well, I guess we'll be at Earth longer then I planned. We can destroy the Earth people first and then get the dragonballs.' He sighed again, and looked at Bulma. 'Well, she is beautiful. I wish I knew more about her people.' Then, suddenly, Bulma stopped giving the message and fell over on the bed. She grabbed her stomach and started screaming in pain. Vegeta looked at her, not know what to do. What had happened to her?  
  
Hehehe. I decided to be mean and stop it there. I hate it when people do that, but I think It might just get you want to read more. hehehe. Review please!!! 


End file.
